


Boredom

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cutting, HYDRA Trash Party, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Brock is bored with Steve.





	Boredom

Brock was bored. 

He fiddled with the knife in his hands for a moment longer before leaning in and pressing the tip next to one nipple and dragging downward in a zigzag pattern. He placed his free hand behind Rogers’s back to hold him in place while he moved the knife up again to create a lightning bolt. 

Behind the gag, Rogers screamed. But his voice had gone long ago so it was nothing more than a wheeze.

No fun at all. 

Brock dug his fingers into one of the open wounds. There was that wheeze again, and then Rogers passed out. Brock stepped back to look at the bleeding, burned body in front of him. He wiped his hands off on a towel. He’d used most of his toys already. He’d fucked Rogers several times over until his ass was no longer appealing, and then fucked him more with any object he had on hand, including his knife. He’d already broken a leg and an arm, but that was less satisfying than he’d hoped. Maybe amputation? But that was so permanent. Lessened what he had to work with. Maybe just a finger or two?

He tossed water over Rogers and slapped his face hard until he came to. Then Brock picked up the knife again. After he carved his name, he’d go take a nap. Maybe when he woke up, he would have new ideas. He hoped so. He wasn’t ready to be done playing with Rogers yet.


End file.
